


Make my dream a reality (Formerly: Confess after a dream)

by SmutHorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Derek is 25, Dreams, M/M, Stiles is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Its fine. What were you even dreaming about?" He asked. "You kept making these weird noises."</p><p>Stiles blushes deeply, his ears turning pink. "Oh, um, yeah…. Sorry about that.”</p><p>Derek chuckled, finding his embarrassment amusing. “So was it a good dream?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I didn’t get to finish it.” Stiles shrugged, walking to the computer chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make my dream a reality (Formerly: Confess after a dream)

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through some of my stuff trying to find something and decided to change this. I hope you guys like it!

"Derek, I need to talk to you." Scott called, grumbling when the man didn't come down. "Derek!"

Stiles came into Derek's loft, staring at Scott. "Hey buddy." He said, shutting the large door. "Why ya yelling?"

"I need to talk to Derek, but he won't come down and won't answer."

"Is he even here?" Stiles asked.

Scott gave his friend a flat look. He'd know if the man wasn't there.

"Oh...Kay." Stiles mumbled, looking around. "So what do you need to talk to him about?"

Scott blushed slightly and shifted. "....alpha stuff."

Stiles nodded. No wonder derek didn't come down. "This calls for drastic measures." He sighed.

“What are you talking about Stiles?” Scott asked. “If he won’t come down, I’ll just go up there.”

“No, no. I got this.” Stiles said, standing tall. “I’m straight.”

“Stiles, what does-” There was movement from upstairs and suddenly there was Derek with a slightly smug I-don’t-believe-a-word-you’re-saying-face. “How did that work?” Scott questioned, looking over at his friend.

“Stiles, We literally had sex last night.” Derek said, coming the rest of the way down.

Scott’s eyes widened and he looked over at Stiles. He had not seen that coming. Sure his friend smelt like the wolf, but he figured it was because that they were friends.

Stiles blushed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Ah, there he is.” Stiles mumbled, looking down.

Derek stood in front of both younger boys, crossing his arms. His face morphing into bitch-face mixed with pouty lips. Scott could tell that he wasn’t happy at all.

Stiles was looking at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Derek huffed, looking at Scott. “What do you want?”

Scott shook his head. “It can wait.. I- Yeah, I’ll wait.” He said, stepping back and shaking his head. “I’m not getting in the way of whatever this is.” The alpha said, pointing between them. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s fine. What do you need?” 

“No really.” Scott said.

“Scott!” Derek snapped. “What do you want to talk about?”

Scott blushed. glancing at Stiles.

The former alpha huffed, rolling his eyes. “Stiles, go upstairs and do homework or something so Scott and I can talk.”

Stiles nodded, shuffling upstairs.

When stiles was gone, Scott looked at Derek. “So...You and Stiles?”

“What do you need Scott?” Derek asked again, a small smiled tugging at his lips.

“Well, You see…. When ever I have sex with someone… the um, the end of my cock starts swelling.” Scott said, shifting uncomfortably.

Derek frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Why…” He muttered. “Okay, sit down. We need to talk.”

 

After Derek finished his conversation with Scott he went up to his room, finding Stiles playing a game of his phone. He sighed, walking over to his dresser, pulling his shirt off. 

Stiles glanced up from his game, biting his lip, looking over Derek’s back.

“So you’re straight then?” Derek asked, glancing back at Stiles, smirking slightly. 

Stiles blushed and shrugged. “I mean, who knows?” He asked.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head and came over, sitting beside the boy. “After last night you think you could be straight?” He asked.

Stiles blushed, looking at him slightly. “I- I don’t know.” He said, fidgeting. “I don’t remember.”

“Then maybe I should remind you.” Derek said, leaning in and kissing his neck, gently grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Stiles shivered, letting out a low groan and leaned his head back. “Yes.” He whispered.

Derek hummed, sucking on the skin there, gently pushing Stiles down onto his head, following him down. “Good.” He said, moving over him, kissing over his jaw before kissing him.

Stiles groaned, arching his back slightly, wanting more of Derek and kissed him deeply, cupping the back of the wolf’s neck.

Derek made a throaty growl against his neck, pushing the bottom of Stiles’ shirt up, biting his bottom lip again before attacking the boys neck again, nipping at the vein.

“Ah!” Stiles gasped, moaning softly. “Derek…” He whispered, closing his eyes, leaning his head back.

Derek hummed, continuing to kiss his neck as he grabbed the hem of Stiles’ shirt and ripped it up the middle. The sould of fabric tearing echoing through the room.

Stiles gasped, feeling cold air hit his skin and the sound of his shirt being torn. “Derek.” He groaned. “That was my favorite shirt! How am I supposed to go home tonight?”

Derek pulled away from his neck, grinning. “Oh, you won’t be.” He said, kissing him again, nipping at his lips. “Not tonight anyway.”

“....Oh fuck me.” Stiles groaned.

“I plan too.” Derek grinned, undoing Stiles’ belt and opening his pants. “All. Night. Long.” He said, reaching for Stiles’ ankles, grabbing his pants and pulling them off in one quick motion. “Tonight you’re mine.” He said, climbing over him. “And I’m going to make sure you remember it.”

Stiles hummed, grinning up at Derek. “I look forward to it.”

The wolf grinned, eyes flashing blue as he kissed his way down Stiles’ chest. “Stiles.” He hummed.

Stiles groaned, arching into the touch. 

“Stiles.” Derek said. “Stiles wake up.”

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

Derek came back up his body. “Wake up.”

“I am awake?” Wasn’t he?

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, shaking Stiles’ arm, making the boy’s face fall onto the table

Stiles jumped awake with a gasp,rubbing his nose and looking around. He was in Derek’s loft, not in his room. He was at the table. In Scott’s house, everyone else crowded around it, watching him. “Um…” Fuck.

Derek huffed, rolling his eyes and pulled a paper off of Stiles’ forehead. “If you’re going to sleep through meetings don’t make those noises.” He said, tone sharp.

Stiles’ eyes widened and he blushed deeply, clearing his throat. “S- Sorry.” He muttered, looking at his lap. It’d all just been a dream. They had definitely recently slept together though. Stiles knew that much was true. He could still feel Derek’s hands on his hips.

Derek glanced at Stiles before continued talking, slowly passing a paper to Stiles, highlight over what they’d been talking about.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, trying to pick up where Derek started talking again.

The pack rolled their eyes, knowing that Derek could never truly be mad at Stiles or hold anything against him for long. The big bad wolf wasn’t all that bad.

“Harpies.” Scott said, clearing his throat.

Stiles grinned, nodding and reading over the paper. Thankfully, it was all things that he already knew. “Do we know how many are in the flock?” He asked after Derek finished.

The rest of the back gave him a weird look. “Flock?” Scott asked.

“Uh, yeah. You know, wolves run in packs, birds fly in flocks?” He asked. “Harpies are birds… so flock.”

They all kept staring at him and he threw his hands up in exasperation. “I know things!”

Derek snorted, his lips ticking up if half a smile, shaking his head. “We don’t know how many of them there are, so far we’ve seen three. A woman and two males.”

Stiles nodded. “We should probably check the caves.”

Again everyone was staring at him. “Okay. Seriously, do werewolves not know how to read? Caves are part of harpie lore!” He groaned, rubbing his face and rolling his eyes with more force than necessary. “Guys, come on….You’re killing me.”

“I’ll check the caves.” Scott said, getting up. “Lydia, check the bestiary, see if you can find what it says about Harpies. Stiles, you look online at what else you can find. Derek, keep him awake. Everyone else come with me.” The alpha said.

“Why am I on babysitting duty?” Derek questioned, frowning.

“You woke him up fine the first time.” Lydia said, smirking at him. “You’ll do fine.” She winked, leaving with everyone. 

Derek sighed, looking at stiles. "Why is this my life?" He muttered.

Stiles looked down, getting up. "Sorry about falling asleep." He mumbled. “Computer’s upstairs in Scott’s room, follow me.

"Its fine. What were you even dreaming about?" He asked. "You kept making these weird noises."

Stiles blushes deeply, his ears turning pink. "Oh, um, yeah…. Sorry about that.”

Derek chuckled, finding his embarrassment amusing. “So was it a good dream?”

“I’m not sure. I didn’t get to finish it.” Stiles shrugged, walking to the computer chair.

The beta huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “Is that so?”

“Yep.” Stiles said popping the ‘P’. “Now shush so I can work on Harpies.”

Derek rolled his eyes, sitting on Scott’s bed, watching Stiles and sniffing the air.

He worked for a few minutes before starting to squirm under Derek’s watch. “What?” He finally asked.

“Nothing.” Derek smirked. He liked annoying the boy.

“Okay, seriously. What?” He asked, turning to look at him with a frown. “I may not be a wolf but I know when you’re lying.”

Derek shrugged. “Just trying to imagine who you were dreaming about. Boy or girl.”

Stiles frowned, glaring at him

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m kidding Stiles.” He said. “Mostly.” The wolf added with a mumble.

“You.” He said, looking away. “...I was dreaming about you.”

“What?” Derek asked, straightening up.

“My dream. My sex dream.” Stiles blushed. “It was about you Derek.”

Derek’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh.” He grunted. “Was it….about the other night?”

“Sort of, yeah.” Stiles mumbled, turning back to the computer. “I said I thought I was straight and you set about proving me wrong.” He said, waving his hand

“Really?” Derek asked.

“Along those lines yeah.” Stiles sighed, looking over the page he found. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Why is that?” Derek asked, looking him over.

“It just doesn’t. Leave it alone okay?”

Derek watched him, getting up, walking to the chair and spinning it so Stiles was facing him. “What all did I do in this dream of yours?” He asked, smirking.

Stiles blushed deeply, staring at Derek, godly, perfect Derek. Fuck. “W- why?” He swallowed. “I told you to leave it alone.”

“I want to know who was better. Dream me, or the real thing.” Derek said, his eyebrows raising in slight amusement.

Fuck. 

“Thats the point.” Derek said.

“Shit, did I say that outloud?” He asked, blush growing again.

“You say more than you think you do outloud.” He said, leaning in and kissing him gently.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered close and he kissed him back, groaning softly. “I thought the other day was a one time thing.” He whispered, softly looking at him.

“It was based from adrenaline. We almost died.” Derek nodded.

“We almost die a lot. But we aren’t about to now….”

“How observant.” Derek smiled, kissing him again.

Stiles pulled away from the kiss this time. “I don’t get this.”

“I don’t either.” Derek said softly, looking at him.

“Then why?” He asked, standing up. “Why kiss me now? Why bring up what we did again when you said….” Stiles trailed off with a huff.

“Yeah, I was wrong. It wasn’t a one time thing Stiles.” Derek said. “You’re a minor though.”

Stiles scoffed. “I’m old enough to risk my life, I’m old enough to fuck who I want. And if you remember right, I kissed you! I was the one who just had a sex dream in front of everyone!”

Derek smirked. “Then maybe we should turn it into a reality.”

Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes. “That was so fucking cheesy!”

The wolf chuckled, pulling him closer and kissed him. “So it was.”

Stiles smiled and kissed him back. “Really want too?”

“Yes.” He said, nipping his bottom lip and grabbing his hips. “Right now.” Derek said, one hand running under Stiles’ shirt.

“We can’t.” Stiles shivered. “Not here.”

“Why not?” He asked, mouthing at his neck.

“Its Scott’s room, he’ll know.”

“Let him. I really don’t care.” The beta said, teeth grazing along his neck.

Stiles whimpered, leaning his head back. “I really don’t want to have sex in Scott’s bed.”

Derek chuckled. “Then where? Because I don’t think I can wait till we get to one of our houses.”

Stiles groaned, biting his lip. “Bathroom. Bathroom, come on.” He said, taking his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, cliff hanger again. I'm good-ish at that.


End file.
